Bella Ciao
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: ¿Que peor maldición para un guerrillero de la resistencia italiana que caer por un oficial nazi? GerIta, Historico, Song-fic.


**Konnichiwa! Aqui estoy con otro pequeño Song-fic GerIta! Es que esuchcé la canción y simplemente me inspiré (: Las letras están sacadas de la Wikipdia. **

**La canción se llama Bella Ciao, es una canción que es popular italiana así que no tiene un autor en concreto y esta es la versión que cantaban los partisianos, o sea, los de la resistencia italiana durante la segunda guerra mundial. **

_**Disclaimer: Ni la canción ni Hetalia són míos. **_

_**Warnings: Yaoi, Muerte. **_

* * *

**Bella Ciao**

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

_ (Stamattina mi sono alzato) _

_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! _

_Una mattina mi son svegliato,_

_ e ho trovato l'invasor._

Feliciano sabía bien lo que era sufrir, tanto por fuera como por dentro, por amor o por la libertad. Durante la segunda guerra el joven italiano se había visto traicionado por su propio país, el cual se había aliado con país fascista, un país nazi. Aquella mañana que se despertó y vio el invasor supo que era su deber unirse junto a su hermano a las tropas de guerrilleros de la resistencia, y aguantar por su país, por su libertad.

_O partigiano, portami via, _

_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_ O partigiano, portami via, _

_ché mi sento di morir._

Su padre se opuso enormemente a que él y su hermano se fueran a la resistencia contra los nazis, uno hombre con ideales raciales que creía en que el mundo podía ser mejor al lado de los nazis, así que los dos jóvenes al ver que en su familia no se compartían los mismos ideales decidieron marcharse para mejor. Con el grupo de guerrilleros todos parecían invencibles. Pero ¿Que peor para un guerrillero que caer en el amor? Y aún pero, si ese amor era del mando enemigo.

_E se io muoio da partigiano, _

_(E se io muoio su la montagna)_

_ o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! _

_E se io muoio da partigiano,_

_ (E se io muoio su la montagna)_

_tu mi devi seppellir._

Cuando Italia fue ocupada por tropas nazis, eliminando los judíos de ella, los de la resistencia intentaban combatir con las tropas nazis. A pesar de ser mando enemigo el joven Feliciano no se vio capaz de matar a un joven oficial nazi que había caído ante él. El oficial llamado Ludwig le agradeció su generosidad y le prometió que intentaría que a él y a su hermano no les pasase nada. Feliciano, a pesar de ser parte de la resistencia, se dejo llevar por el amor.

_E seppellire lassù in montagna,_

_ (E tu mi devi sepellire) _

_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! _

_E seppellire lassù in montagna,_

_ (E tu mi devi sepellire) _

_sotto l'ombra di un bel fior._

Cada noche, cuando las luces de la ciudad caían y solo había oscuridad se encontraban y entre palabras y conversaciones compartieron su primer beso. El amor que sentían era mayor a todas las formas políticas, mayor a todos los grupos que se habían formado a su alrededor, cuando estaban juntos parecía que nada importaba.

_Tutte le genti che passeranno, _

_(E tutti quelli che passeranno) _

_o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_ Tutte le genti che passeranno, (E tutti quelli che passeranno)_

_ Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»_

_ (E poi diranno «Che bel fior!»)_

Cuando los demás compañeros de la resistencia se enteraron de que Feliciano estaba viendo al alemán a escondidas decidieron ponerle fin. Su hermano, muy a su pesar, también participó en la acción, engañando a Feliciano, haciendo que él mismo llevará a su amor hasta la muerte.

_«È questo il fiore del partigiano»,_

_ (E questo è il fiore del partigiano)_

_ o bella, ciao! bella, ciao! bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!_

_ «È questo il fiore del partigiano, _

_(E questo è il fiore del partigiano)_

_ è morto per la libertà!»_

Cuando mataron al alemán, Feliciano solo tuvo mas remedio que luchar contra aquellos que hicieron que su amor se uniera a ellos y tuviera ideales racistas, así que luchó hasta morir en combate, luchando por su país, y murió por la libertad.

_**Fine**_

* * *

_****_¿Reviews?

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
